Busted
by Hybrid Fantasy
Summary: Sasuke has issues. Big ones. SasuSaku


She had been very worried.

That's why, when she first saw him after two days of pure terror and fright that something wrong might have happened to him, indescribably, the euphoric sensation that took over her body was unstoppable.

She ran towards him, wrapping both her arms around his neck, tears threatening to fall from her grass green eyes as she questioned continuously what had happened while he was away.

"To leave like that, Sasuke-kun! You had me really scared; I can't believe you did this to me! I've been so worried! I though that really bad things happened to you!" she mumbled rather content being able to find herself under his warmth only to be hugging him with even more passion that before.

"Sakura…" he whispered, affected. "Can't… Breathe…"

She stopped immediately taking a step back as her eyes lingered over his.

"It's just that… you know…" she gulped.

He watched her rather curiously, something so un-Sasuke.

She took a deep breath.

"I've really missed you."

She expected to see him bitter up, but to her great surprise, he did the opposite. His eyes softened visibly as he closed the small distance between them in order to make their lips meet.

Too bad that wasn't what Sakura had in mind, even if that had been the first impression she had managed to give him.

The Uchiha didn't understand her stay-away-from-me message. That's why, like the stubborn badass he was, tried once again to take the short pinkette into his strong arms.

She refused the second time as well.

Sasuke was getting rather bored of all this. He just didn't get these darn women.

First they say they've missed you madly after only two days of being apart, then they keep their distance as their so-called lover wishes to share a loving and caring moment.

They're just some things out there left to be unsolved mysteries.

"Sakura, what are you-?" he questioned visibly irritated as she refused to give into his hug the third time around.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, just because I've missed you like crazy doesn't mean that I'm not upset at you for not telling me where you were going or what've you done these past horrible _two days_!" she pouted irritated.

He stared at her carefully. Only now did he realize how upset she was.

Her eyes were hurt, her hands trembling.

_I really did it this time, haven't I? _He questioned rhetorically.

"Well?" she asked as if awaiting an answer shifting her weight to her left leg.

"Well what?" Sasuke asked truly confused, once more.

"Aren't you, at least going to honor me, by explaining your great adventure for the past two days?" she raised her eye-brow mockingly putting a hand on her waist shifting her weight once again, great energy running through her veins.

"The past two days?" he questioned once again.

"Stop acting stupid, Sasuke!" she burst out.

He observed she didn't use the 'kun' after his name. This could only mean one thing. The situation was worse than he had though.

"Enlighten me, already. I demand to know what happened." She continued, her irritation meter growing wildly.

"I hate it when you demand something of me." He replied back, trying to find something, _anything_, he could use against her as well as for his own selfish defense.

But she was smarter than _that_. She didn't fall for it.

"Okay, Sasu-cakes, I understand. No demanding. But in this case I _deserve_ to know what happened. So please, spare me this state of anxiety in which I find myself in and please ease the whole situation for me by letting me know what you've been trough. You know I'm always going to be here for you."

_Damn, that headstrong __woman, _he inwardly sighed as he was preparing himself to confess.

"You won't believe a word I say." He warned her.

"Try me, Sasuke. When you're dealing with Naruto almost everyday, thank God, I can assure you, nothing, and I mean _nothing_ can seem hard to believe anymore."

Her argument was strong enough, he had to admit. Naruto was Naruto. It couldn't get worse than that. Impossible. Or so he thought.

"I'm waiting." She smiled falsely awaiting for his explanations.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

He took a deep breath before spilling everything out.

"I don't know what happened, Sakura, but after leaving Shino's place two nights ago after that bachelor party, I don't remember how but I suddenly found myself in place of this great castle or something. It looked like a castle but I didn't know why I had my doubts. I met so many people; I think I'm already starting to forget them! The first human I interacted with, I remember the conversation took place in a multi-passenger bubblegum pink train or something, was this rather tall guy with black wavy and rebel hair with green eyes and really dorky glasses. He had this really horrible mark on his forehead; it looked like a freaking thunder or something. We talked for like what seemed the whole trip. He let me in on many secrets, I still remember a few. Some of them regarded this girl he had a crush on, a freaking shortie with long red and straight hair, Ginny Beaver or something. I know her last name was an animal name, but I don't remember exactly. Anyways, the problem was that he couldn't date her because he was afraid he would ruin the bestfriend-relationship he had with her brother, this really annoying freckled guy, you could easily assemble him to Naruto's smart intellectual self, who was in love, with like this really intelligent yet ironic curly haired girl named Her-My-Knee Something. They seemed like really good friends especially when this blonde freak, Danco, Druko, Drake Mailboy something started to pick on them. I could see they stayed together no matter what. The blonde ran away with his tail between his legs."

Sakura watched him with wide open eyes, shock visible over her soon-to-be pale features. She continued to listen to her so-called boyfriend with growing disbelief.

"So we reach this castle thingie, turns out to be their wizard school, Hags-For-Wits something, run by this really old dude with a foot-long beard that looked like Merlin in his good old days. So this guy takes me and Thunder-Boy, who by the way, was nicknamed something like 'The-boy-who-survived-from-I-forgot-what' to his high Rapunzel tower where he makes us bathe in this nasty toilet seat from which we could see old block-buster movies. We met this kid there, really scary one, which looked like the actor from 'The Omen'."

Sakura twitched shaking as she remembers the hard-to-forget horror movie.

"Yeah, I know, he was _that_ bad and scary. He actually looked like Orochimaru combined with nose-less Michael Jackson. Resuming. His name was Tom Guess-My-Name something. He was really wicked; I remember Thunder-Boy really got the chills when somebody mentioned him. Strangely, Tommie had a nickname, too. 'He whose name is taboo'-something. Anyways. I know it's only been two days since I've been away, but it feels like I've been for more than six months. Everything seemed so darn palpable and vibrant I can hardly explain it."

He remembered to breathe, taking a short break then continuing.

"There were days when we danced and laughed and had fun, for example there was this kuku girl that looked a hell lot like Lady Gaga who usually talked so much shit she cracked us up so bad we could hardly use the bathroom without over-flooding it but there were also times when we fought these scary cloaked emo-version of the Akatsuki with these freakishly long sticks that smelled like expired can-beans and could be misinterpreted for something else if one's mind was sufficiently perverted. But what I remember best is this masquerade undress-me ball, where everybody, and I mean _everybody_, let go of their shyness and prohibitions and started like having senseless sex with each other. It was a fucking orgy for crying out loud!"

Sasuke stopped affected as he, without wanting to, remembered in detail the wild scenes that corrupted his _innocent_ mind.

Sakura gave him another bewildered look.

"So you mean to tell me Sasuke-kun, that for these past two days, in which I've been worried sick about your poor ass, you've been on this pink train where you met several strange looking people, then you arrived to their prostitute wizard school where you got your head shoved down a dirty toilet where you met a strange looking boy with an even stranger name, which, _surprisingly_, had Orochimaru's and Michael Jackson's_ good_ looks, _then _you partied with Lady Gaga, followed by a dildo-fight and _then _you had a _ménage- __à-deux-milles _(2000) with every professor and student at that so-called academy. Am I right?" she questioned relieved, glad she had that done with.

Sasuke slyly smiled, glad that his loving girlfriend understood him and stuck together with him, no matter the odds.

"You forgot the emo-Akatsuki versions." He completed proudly.

"Sasuke-kun. I just have a question for you." She mumbled cautiously.

He eyed her oddly.

"Have you been taking Viagra again?"

Busted.


End file.
